


Music and Quidditch

by justmedownhereagain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, I'm sorta impressed by that tag, Smut, stupid musical orgasm references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: Clarke and Lexa need to rewind a little before an important Quidditch match, and what better way to do so than getting dirty in an unused classroom?





	

“You’re going down tonight!” Clarke exclaimed with a smirk on her face as she pressed her lips to Lexa’s lips. She had her hands tangled in her girlfriend’s hair and ground her hips upwards. The table was digging into the small of her back, but she did not complain. 

“If it pleases the lady,” Lexa purred. She spread the white dressshirt, barring Clarke’s chest, and kissed her way down the suntanned skin. She pulled off her own tie and expertly drew Clarke’s hands from behind Lexa’s head, to behind the younger woman’s, tying the hands to the table of the desk. She knew, of course, that Clarke had simply been referring to the Quidditch match between the two teams, but Lexa found her interpretation much more entertaining.   
She returned Clarke’s smirk as she hooked her fingers in the hem of the Gryffindor’s skirt and tugged it down to around the knees. With soft kisses and careful bites, she made her way from knee to inner thigh, relishing in the sound of her girlfriend’s moans. 

“You’re not playing fair,” Clarke complained, though there seemed to be very little resistance in her words. 

Lexa looked up from her workings between the other girl’s legs and quirked an eyebrow.   
“Why would I when it is so much more fun to play dirty?” She asked as she finally reached between the other girl’s legs, drowning any other complaint in a sea of moans. 

Clarke bucked her hips as Lexa’s tongue expertly drew patterns over her girlfriend’s clit. She slipped a finger in, and then another, working the three limbs together in a perfect harmony. She was orchestrating a symphony of moans and pleas from the blond girl who by now was sprawled across the desk, and she could not help but chuckle. 

“If you are much louder, we will definitely be found,” she teased, giving Clarke only the smallest of breaks before going back to her little game. 

Clarke tried to be more silent, biting down on her bottom lip, but it was difficult to hold in the moans when her girlfriend was that good at what she was doing. 

It did not take long before Clarke’s body shook with pleasure, her back arching and her short-breathed moans became one long melody of pleasure. 

“Clarke! Lexa! If you two could be done in there, we actually have a Quidditch game to play!”   
Clarke blushed and Lexa chuckled as they heard Octavia from outside the door. Maybe they should use a silencing spell next time.


End file.
